


Lost Without

by Hillary08



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied forced bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillary08/pseuds/Hillary08
Summary: A/B/O world where Hannibal forced a mating bond on Will at the end of the second season right before he leaves.





	1. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at the end of season 2 Hannibal forced a mating bond on Will before he ends up leaving him bleeding. This is how Will and Hannibal have been doing with their separation. Specifically dealing with Will’s first heat away from his alpha after being forced bonded.

It was during his first heat since Hannibal left that Will was fairly certain that Doctor Lecter hated him. The burning in his belly was indescribable. The bite on his neck felt like hot knives slicing into the delicate flesh. Will found himself locked in his closet, breathing heavily as his skin was on fire. 

The omega in him was keening and crying. Desperately calling to it’s alpha, who Will knew logically wasn’t coming. It didn’t stop the whines from pushing out his throat and the tears slipping freely down his cheeks. Even with his softest blankets wrapped around him, Will’s skin itched and complained the entire time. It felt like ants crawling and biting across his whole body. Nibbling and exposing his flesh like the harshest of killers. 

Sweat pooled down his forehead, dripping down his neck and chest. The fever was sweltering but the instinct to nest was too strong. Will curled up on himself and let the sobs push out of his throat. He couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his face. He’d been left. The omega in him had been abandoned by the person who one who never should have. Will’s body ached, craving Hannibal with every cell. His delicate touches, the strength of his fingers. How easily he could read Will. The indescribable connection between them, even before the bond had been made. 

It was agony to feel so deeply the ache of the recent bond. The desperate pull to reach his alpha. To beg for his touches, to plead for his warmth. The omega inside of Will keened and cried for his new alpha. Confused and terrified of being left alone. 

It wasn’t often that Will had so clearly felt his omega instincts. Sure, he had sensed them in moments of vulnerability in his counseling sessions with Hannibal. Will had realized their strength during his heats, when his body cried to be claimed by the nearest available alpha. But he had never so sharply needed anyone in his life. And that deeply disturbed Will to be such a slave to his body and his instincts. 

Will was grateful when his heat ended a few days later. When the cramps faded and he finally felt like he had a clear head. 

It was then Will knew he had no choice. He was going to find and kill Dr. Lecter. 

—————————————————————

Bedeliah knew something was wrong when Hannibal didn’t get out of bed that morning. When he had growled into the phone about being sick, even though he knew how important it was to be able to hide with his new job at the university. Bedeliah left the room quickly but had stayed in the apartmen. It was interesting to feel Hannibal’s agony. The deep hunger that she couldn’t quite describe. She knew it must be another one of Will’s heats, but far more intense that when they were in the United States. 

She remembered the many times Hannibal would be in physical pain with the need to comfort Will in his heats. But of course that would have been considered rude without an invitation. But even before the manipulative invitation, Bedeliah has known their connection was strong. But she had never seen anything quite like this. 

As a beta she had never been able to smell the alpha’s pheromones. But she knew that this was no ordinary pining for the love of a desired mate. Even just with the distance or the time that connection between them should have disintegrated and faded. This was something else entirely. Something raw and uncontrollably poignant. She had never seen the doctor so disheveled. Hadn’t experienced this before with Hannibal, despite their years of knowing each other and how completely Dr. Lecter had been in her head. This hunger for Will that Bedeliah couldn’t even begin to understand. That had weakened the heartless monster to a mess on their shared bed. 

Bedeliah knew that Hannibal enjoyed his games, and she had realized more than anyone the unhealthy obsession he had with Will Graham, but she had never quite believed he would go this far. Never thought he would bind himself to the omega so thoroughly and completely. So permanently. 

She had known their marriage was a sham. That Doctor Lecter had never really loved her or cared about her. He had coveted her, and her understanding of the creature that Hannibal is. And she had foolishly thought that that was enough to push from his head the need for the FBI special agent. That Hannibal taking her all the way to Europe was because he had moved on from the broken omega. That he desired her instead. 

She stayed in the apartment the next few days. Avoiding Hannibal entirely on the rare occasions he left their room. She might have been able to escape, but she didn’t trust her chances once Hannibal regained his senses. 

She didn’t say anything when Hannibal returned to their usual routine. Not when they sat down to breakfast nor when he left to work after missing four days. It was painful to realize just how tied the alpha had become to his omega. How unbreakable the connection between them is now. 

Bedeliah sighed and she walked to the shop. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham were a bonded pair. Nothing but death could part them now. And she wasn’t sure whose she was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any scenes you’d like me to write let me know!


	2. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s wife’s funeral from Season 3.

Even with the stiff scent of flowers and death in the church Will could smell him. He hated to admit it to himself, but his heartbeat lurched faster in his chest. Even though Will knew Hannibal would never find him here. 

He had always been amazed at Doctor Lecter’s sense of smell. Often being self conscious whenever he could feel Hannibal circling and picking up on the minor hormone shifts skating through his body. But now Will knew immediately that it was Hannibal who sent the card. Even without looking he could tell that his mate... that Doctor Lecter had touched the paper. That his finger tips had danced gracefully across the letter, leaving only the barest hint of a scent. 

And as if hyper aware of the Doctor, he knew instinctively of the other note in Jack’s pocket. The one meant just for him. 

Before Will could open his mouth, (whether to offer condolences or demand his letter he wasn’t sure), Jack thrust the envelope towards him, shaking slightly with a barely contained rage. 

Will backed away to the rear of the church. Trying hard not to choke on the detective’s anger and agony thick in the air. 

Sitting in the farthest pew Will gave himself the luxury of studying the swirly cursive. Perfect and distinct as only Hannibal could make it. The scent was faint, but still intoxicating as he opened his letter. His hands shaking as his instincts screamed to run to his alpha. 

The letter was brief. Only for words. “I’m sorry about Abigale.” 

The grief came back as hard as a sledgehammer. Slamming into his heart. The only thing that could possibly match it was the bite mark concealed by his collar, and how it had burned during his latest heats. After Hannibal had left. 

He knew it was a mistake when Jack intervened. Cooing gently and softly stroking his hair Will froze under Jack’s tender touch. Even with Jack’s alpha instincts screaming to comfort the distressed omega, it was all wrong. The care he gave Will was too sweet, too gentle. As if Jack suddenly only could see him as the abandoned omega that he was. 

Will pulled back carefully. Reigning back in his emotions until he was properly alone. He wasn’t about to have his old boss/friend coddle him now that Doctor Lecter has disappeared. 

Shoving the letter hastily in his pocket Will picked himself up off the bench. Shaking off Jack and making his way to the back of the church. 

He pauses for a moment at the door. “My condolences Jack.” 

Will made his way home in the cold, vowing to burn the letter as soon as he got back. And cleaning everything that even smelled remotely of the man that he hated and yet still missed with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any scenes you’d like, let me know.


End file.
